


Beer Goggles

by BrattyAmericat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAmericat/pseuds/BrattyAmericat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland starts his first day at his new job and is surprised to recognize his new boss, Matthew Williams, as the man that he had had a drunken one night stand with just a few days before. Luckily, Matthew seems to be completely clueless about the fact that they had spent the night together, which is all well and dandy as far as Arthur is concerned.... at first.  After a while, it just starts bugging him that he could be so easily forgotten, and soon the Englishman finds himself leaving hints and making suggestive comments in order to try and trigger his bosses memory, but it seems like the Canadian may never remember, no matter what he does. (Renamed. Formerly titled 'Epizootics of the Blowhole.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland was not completely sure about what had happened the previous night. All the Englishman could remember was far too much alcohol being drank and an annoying blond that was far too attractive for his own good. 

Of course, after he had dragged himself out of bed, took a few pain killers, and had turned on the electric kettle to boil, Arthur eventually started to some how feel like a human being once more, rather then like a frog in a blender that had been repeated beaten with a hammer before it's unfortunate demise, and after that, it didn't take too long for Arthur to put all the clues together, (the clues being a series of love bites and scratches all over his torso, as well as a pleasantly sore arse,) and he soon came to the conclusion that it had been one hell of a night.

As his head continued to cleared further, the hung over Brit blushed began to recalled more and more, in broken bits and pieces, of what had happened in his bedroom, (and in the back of a taxi on the way home, and in the bathroom even before that,) and could almost picture the blond hair, blue eye hunk that had given him the best fuck he had had in a very long time, but when he could not so much as remember if the man had even given him his name, Arthur decided that it was best not to dwell on it and to simply enjoy the memories that he did have whenever he was horny and needed a good wank.

Having just recently moved to the states for an editing job that he would be starting that Monday, there was still plenty of unpacking to do at home, so it wasn't long before the handsome man that he had shacked up slipped from his mind and was nearly forgotten...

At least he had been nearly forgotten until Monday morning, when Arthur completely unexpectedly came face to face with his forgotten shag. Considering that he had seriously wished that he had gotten the man's number before he had vanished the following morning, the unplanned meeting probably could have been a pleasant surprise.... If his one night stand hadn't turned out to be his new boss.

“Hi. I'm Matthew Williams.... and I'm assuming that you're Mr. Arthur Kirkland, the new head of our magazine's editing department?” He said, providing Arthur with the name he had previously been seeking, then took on a concerned look as the Brit paled farther as the situation had time to really sink in.

“Are you alright, Mr. Kirkland? You look sort of pale...” Mr. Williams trialed off, his brows pulled together as he looked the shorter man over carefully. “... If you're nervous about the new job, I can assure you that, based on your resume, you are more then qualified for the position, so you should do just fine.” His new boss tried to comfort, and Arthur blinked in surprise.

Did the man not remember him? At all? Well, Arthur supposed that that was possible, considering how drunk they had been and how foggy his own memories were, but still... Did he really not remember him at all? Was what he considered some of the best sex in his life really that forgettable to this man? 

Realizing that his new boss was waiting for a responds, the Brit shook his head to clear it. “Ah, sorry sir. I still seem to be suffering a bit of jet lag from the big move, but I assure you that I am fine and that it will not effect my work negatively.” He stated professionally, silently deciding that maybe it was for the best that the man didn't remember their night together.

Matthew nodded and offered a small smile at the reply. “Then we'll try not to work you too hard for now, eh?” He joked in a friendly manner, and Arthur couldn't help but think, 'You certainly worked me hard last Friday night.' 

“Welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy working for the company.” The Canadian officially welcomed his newest employee, and held out his hand in offer. 

Accepting the hand in a firm grip, they shook. “I'm sure that I will enjoy working under you.” Arthur said, then in hindsight, regretted his wording, but was relieved (and disappointed) when Matthew didn't seem to catch the double meaning, and only told him to speak to his secretary and have the man to show him to his new office so that he could get started.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month of work passed by quickly and nothing happened other then the fact that Arthur had thus far proven himself quite efficient at his job, but that was it. Oh, he had started to make a few friends, (as well as an enemy, but the man was a French twat so that was to be expected,) and Mr. Williams always greeted him politely and spoke highly of his work... but nothing else. No polite inquiries about his well being, no casual flirting or hints about their night together, nor was there any requests for joining him for a drink after work.... and that was fine.

Of course, just because he hadn't asked Arthur out didn't mean that the Canadian didn't make dinner plans with other people. On more then one occasion the Brit had over heard Francis, the floozy of a Frenchmen that worked as William's personal secretary, make reservations just for two at various places in the man's name... and that was also fine.

After all, it was perfectly normal, perhaps even expected, that a nice, handsome, well off man like Mr. Williams would be in some sort of relationship. Of course... the man didn't wear a wedding ring, and his finger did not have the tale tell sign of an untanned strip of flesh that was typically found on the recently divorced, nor did the desk in the Canadian's office display any pictures or have any little knickknacks that could have been gifts from a significant other.

Arthur had also noted that when he stood a bit too close while they were discussing business, that the man did not have the perfume of a lover clinging to him, and when he had stealthy followed the man to his house one day after work, there had not been a second car in the driveway, and other then a pizza delivery guy, no one had shown up during his twenty four hours stake out that followed.

So, when the Englishman heard the secretary making reservations for two once again, who could blame Arthur for being curious? Despite his personal goal to keep at least three meters away from the Frenchman at all times, Arthur casually went over to the cabinet containing office supplies, and when Francis hung up the phone, oh so discreetly asked, “Making more plans for the boss and the Missus?”

Upon hearing Arthur, Francis made an expression similar to the one he had earlier, when he had discovered gum on his designer shoes. “Mon chou is not yet married.” He eventually said, confirming at least one of the Brit's suspicions.

Wondering, for what had to be the hundredth time, why the blond Frenchman always insisted on referring to their boss as a 'cabbage,' Arthur pressed on. “Oh?” When Francis didn't say more and made it a point to begin to work even though the whole office knew that the man basically did next to nothing the majority of the day, he asked, “A girlfriend then?”

After a long, put upon sigh from the secretary, that by all rights should have been Arthur's, considering that he was the one that had to deal with a Frenchman to get the information he needed, Francis finally set the files down. “Matthieu is a, how do you say... 'homosexual'. You do know what 'homosexual' is, yes?” He said in an overly sweet tone that made it clear that he thought the British man was a complete and utter buffoon. 

“Of course I know what that is, you stupid frog.” Arthur snapped in reply, grabbed a handful of rubber bands, them stomped away from the Frenchman, planning to go back to his office and think over the information that he had been given.


	3. Chapter 3

Having personally slept with the man, it had been no surprise at all to Arthur that Matthew Williams was, in fact, gay. Still, at least his suspicions had been confirmed about the Canadian not being married and that there was currently no girlfriend in the picture either, (nor would that probably ever be an issue)... but what about a boyfriend? Leaning back in his chair, the Englishman frowned at the thought and tossed his freshly made rubber band ball into the air and caught it.

“What do you think, Herbert?” Arthur asked the Chia Pet on his moderately sized desk, who didn't answer because it was a plant. “Some help you are.” He then huffed in return and resumed his single player game of catch as he sorted through the information he had gathered.

Thinking things over, Arthur soon came to the conclusion that it didn't matter whether or not his boss had a boyfriend. If there were no pictures, gifts, or the lingering scent of sex or fading bite marks upon him, then even if the man was in a relationship, it couldn't be anything serious... right? The more that the Brit thought about it, the more obviously it seemed to him that Mr. Williams wasn't in a serious relationship. After all, why would he have picked up a random stranger up at a club and then proceed to defile him over many different surfaces throughout the night had he been in love with someone else?

Having decided that if his boss wasn't in a serious relationship, then the man was fair game, Arthur quickly began to brainstorm up ideas to get Matthew's attention once more, and perhaps trigger memories of their previous connection.

Going over his newly formulated plan with Herbert and not getting any critizations from the potted plant, the Englishman planned to take matters into his own hands… Right after tea time, because one had to learn to keep their priorities straight.


End file.
